Designers of shovels and handles for shovels often attempt to design a more ergonomic tool. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,177,272 includes a bent shaft as one means to be “ergonomic.” In practice, this has little effect on the ergonomics or ease of use. Second-handle designs often include a secondary handle positioned perpendicular to a shaft of the shovel. In this odd perpendicular orientation, the lifter uses their weaker muscles on the top side of the forearm and thus cannot easily lift heavy weight. U.S. Publication No. 2014/0132015 describes an “ergonomic” bent shaft that is designed to be ganged between two shovels to make a plow, thus not making it easier to lift. U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,772 describes a new “ergonomic” handle grip for controlling long tools. This grip allows for pointing the shaft but it does not make lifting loads any easier, and perhaps more difficult. U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,942 describes use of a cord from a scoop of the shovel to make the shovel more ergonomic. This does not allow for easy control of the direction-of-disposal of the scoop contents. Further, the handle is not fixed in the proper orientation for a better ergonomic design. U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,305 describes placing a second handle closest to the load to increase leverage. This placement makes it harder on the user's back and knees, as they still have to reach lower and bend down to pick up the loaded shovel. Thus there is a continuing need for an ergonomic second-handle for tools such as shovels.